Mops and Brooms and Buckets, Oh My!
by OnTheWinterSolstice
Summary: Merlin is ordered to clean Arthur's chambers when things go a little...haywire... R&R!


**Alrighty, hey guys! So I went and saw The Sorcerer's Apprentice, and if you've seen it, and you're reading Merlin Fanfiction stories, then I KNOW you grinned to yourself (or cringed) whenever they mentioned Merlin, or said "Morgana", especially since Morgana le Fay was the most evil villain in the movie! So many freaking times I thought of Merlin! Even the main character dude ACTED like Merlin. So I just had to do SOMETHING based on the movie!**

**Anyway, and there was that scene with the water and mops and such, and I just HAD to do a one-shot like that!**

**It's originally from Fantasia, and…yea…haha. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin, and I don't totally own the plot either. I've just added little tweaks.**

**Enjoy!**

Merlin slumped in defeat as Arthur continued to run off the list of chores for him to complete.

"_And_ you need to make my bed, clean my room, scrub my floors, and _someone _needs to sharpen my sword."

"Yes, Sire." Merlin sighed. Arthur opened his mouth to say more but suddenly a knock sounded from the other side of the large mahogany door.

The two young men looked at each other and Arthur hissed, "You're lucky."

Merlin grinned.

"Enter!" the prince called.

A guard burst forth into the room. "Prince Arthur! Your father requires your presence in the Great Hall immediately!"

"Thank you," he replied, and waved his hand, dismissing the guard. He began heading out, with Merlin trailing close behind.

"Ah, Merlin, you have chores to do. You don't need to come."

"But—" Arthur stopped him with his most intimidating and princely gaze.

"_Clean."_

Before Merlin could retort Arthur strode out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Prat," Merlin breathed.

Merlin was _tired. _He had been organizing for Gaius all day already, including the horrific task of cleaning his leech tank. What did he do with those anyway? But all of a sudden an idea struck him. Why not just use his magic to clean _his majesty's _chambers? It was risky, since anyone walking in the corridor outside could hear him, but he assumed everyone would be at Uther's meeting.

Quickly, he raised a hand at the prince's red bed, and whispered, "_Feormian Leger_."

Magically, **(A/N: Wow. Did I really just say magically?)** the crisp white sheets tucked themselves in and the deep red blankets smoothed themselves out.

Satisfied, Merlin began pointing and casting spells all around Arthur's chambers.

"_Aswipan flet."_

"_Grindan Iren."_

"_Ge-logian onweg scrud."_

"_Besteman flet."_

In moments things were flying around the room; brooms came alive and swept the floor; clothes folded on their own accord and plummeted into Arthur's large wardrobe; his sword floated in midair and sharpened itself; and brushes and mops glided across the floor, leaving wet trails much like a snail would.

A knock. "Merlin?"

The young warlock immediately recognized Gaius's voice on the opposite side of the door and froze. Slowly, he made his way to the door and opened it a crack.

"Yes Gaius?"

At the old man's raised eyebrow, he grinned awkwardly and edged out, hurriedly snapping the door closed behind him.

"I have one more thing for you to do in the workshop. You're not busy, are you?" His tone dared Merlin to lie to him.

Merlin pursed his lips and shook his head. "Ah, no of course not."

Gaius stared hard at him for a few more seconds, then abruptly turned and headed down the corridor, Merlin reluctantly following behind him.

About ten minutes later, Merlin was already rushing back to Arthur's chambers, running as fast as his long legs would let him. He threw open the door and was greeted with a shocking sight. Buckets upon buckets were strewn across the floor. There were a dozen brooms and mops strutting around the room in ankle-deep water. The same water was draining out the door so Merlin quickly shut it. A second later it opened again and 3 more buckets flew into the room and dumped water onto the floor.

Panicking, Merlin threw out the first spell that popped into his head. "_Brim!"_

Nothing happened. "_Brim!"_ Suddenly bucket after bucket of water burst into the room and dumped their contents, before returning to the pump outside in the courtyard and repeating the process.

"Wait…that wasn't right…" he whispered to himself, now utterly terrified someone outside may hear him and come in, only to be washed out again in a torrent of water. It was getting deeper and deeper, now up to his waistline.

When was Arthur due back? Not soon hopefully. But he didn't have time to think about that; he had to stop this _now._

"_Afaran," _hewhispered. Nothing happened.

A noise of frustration slipped past his lips and he fetched a stray bucket and began hauling water out the window onto the courtyard below, which was—lucky for him—deserted. But he was making no progress with the other buckets constantly bringing more water in.

"_Hlatng!" _Without warning the buckets, mops, and brooms came to a standstill, then collapsed into the chest deep water.

Merlin sighed with relief. Now to get rid of all the water…

"_Afaran," _he repeated. Nothing.

"_Afaran," _he tried a little louder. Again, nothing.

"_Afaran!" _

"_Mer_lin!"

The water suddenly vanished with a _pop! _Merlin whirled around to face the door—the _open _doorway.

"Arthur!" Merlin yelped as he rushed forward to escape the room but tripped over a mop. He raised his head to Arthur who had his eyebrows raised in surprise.

Merlin grinned sheepishly.

Arthur was glaring now, but a smile was tugging at the corners of his lips. "I think you have some explaining to do."

**So there ya have it. :)**

**Hope it was OK, and that you liked it. Lemme know si'l vous plait! :)**


End file.
